


All about him

by Murimuri



Category: binhwan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murimuri/pseuds/Murimuri
Summary: 小甜饼试水，一个酒后故事





	All about him

**Author's Note:**

> 饮酒不规范，亲人两行泪

“啊呜～”“呀金几南！！！”  
只见醉醺醺的金振焕一口咬在了金韩彬的手臂上。一边推开那圆滚滚的小脑袋一边还要扶着不让这东倒西歪的人滚到街上，韩彬极其后悔接了那个电话。  
“哥呀求求你了！！我真的急着回家一趟！！”具俊会的一通电话让正在工作室的韩彬赶到了宿舍附近的小酒馆，收获了一个嗷呜乱叫的金振焕。  
事实上金振焕咬得不疼，轻轻啃着还让人有点心痒，就是黏糊糊地沾满了他的口水。金韩彬微不可闻地叹了一口气，嫌弃地把口水蹭回金振焕的衣服上。  
“韩彬～抱～”金振焕也不管口水还是什么，仰着红彤彤的小脸傻笑着朝金韩彬张手；私下里，金振焕才会叫金韩彬的名字，金振焕一叫，他就不由得心软，这一招在他闯祸的时候也是百试不爽。见金韩彬好像没什么反应，金振焕努了努嘴，手臂张得更大些，“抱嘛～”  
金韩彬不由得轻笑了一下，“好，抱抱抱”说着迎合着他，将那小人揉进了怀里。“嘿嘿～”金振焕心满意足地搂上金韩彬的背，一头撞进他的胸膛，熟悉的沐浴露香让他不自主多蹭了几下，毕竟是自己挑的味道。  
“好了，所以我们可以走了吗？”即使怀里的人抱得很舒服，但怕他冷到金韩彬还是打算停止一下这当街屠狗行为，即使已经是深夜。金振焕猛地抬起头，金韩彬都吓了一跳。盯了半响，金韩彬也有点发毛了，“怎么了？”  
“想要给韩彬啵啵。”金振焕一本正经地说。醉酒后的金振焕总能让写过无数首情歌的金韩彬耳朵通红。他迅速低下头在金振焕嘴唇上亲了一下，刚想拖着小哥哥赶紧回去，怎料这磨人的小东西一下揪住他的领子，亲了上去。“都说了是我给你了。”  
这妖精，真想直接把他扛上楼，但又怕他胃不舒服，只能半推半就地搂着这难缠的酒鬼回宿舍，好不容易蹭到电梯，小奶猫又作妖了。  
“韩彬…冷…”还没等金韩彬反应过来要把外套给他还是怎么样，金振焕竟然就从他衣服下摆开始往他宽大的卫衣里钻。光裸的皮肤接触到金振焕略带凉气身体轻颤了一下，小脑袋在衣服里一拱一拱地，环住了金韩彬的腰。  
要是被监控室值班的保安看到这滑稽的画面不得笑死，韩彬轻叹，他已经感受到金振焕热热的脸蛋贴在他胸口。“好了哥，快出来。”这黏人精真是不得了了。轻拍着他的屁股催促他赶紧出来，电梯可不需要走那么久，金振焕不情不愿地钻了出来，头发乱糟糟的。怕他再作妖，金韩彬用平时抱妹妹的姿势迅速将金振焕托着屁股抱了起来，走出了电梯。  
折腾了一路金韩彬想着赶紧把他送回他的房间去，让他好好休息，原本乖乖趴在肩膀上的人儿却突然将他搂得紧紧地不肯下来。  
“又怎么了哥？”他不是嫌他重，但这哥的心思，身为恋人的自己不问也猜不透。“要去韩彬的房间…”朦朦胧胧地声音传进耳朵，看来今晚是不用回公司了。就着刚刚的姿势，抱着金振焕往自己住的那层楼走。  
好不容易回到自己的房间把金振焕放下，那小黏人精当然不会轻易放自己离开，一把将金韩彬也拉倒在了床上。金韩彬的床不比金振焕的大，两人靠得很近。“韩彬…”“嗯？”“喜欢。”又是那个傻兮兮的笑容。大手搂过小脑袋，在他小巧的鼻尖上亲昵地一咬，“我也喜欢哥。”  
“去洗澡吧哥。”金韩彬坐了起来，对金振焕说。“和韩彬一起洗。”哈啊…虽然不是没一起洗过澡，但现在看来，不做点什么都对不起自己了。脱去自己的外套和上衣，金韩彬一个公主抱将还傻乐的人抱起来，走向浴室。  
把光着脚的人放到浴室的地毯上以免他着凉，两人交换了一下散发着酒气的吻。金振焕爱喝烧酒，但这不妨碍他自发的甜味，每每亲吻醉酒的金振焕，金韩彬都仿佛喝下甜甜的酒，自己真的不胜酒力，不过亲吻一个醉鬼就感觉微醺。  
然而这种时候金韩彬颇爱逗他，“几南尼，脱衣服吧。”金振焕也听话地照做，他今天穿了一件衬衫，以他现在的状态，解扣子似乎有点困难。“韩彬帮我脱…”声音和眼睛都湿漉漉的，要不是知道他很喜欢这件衬衫真想直接扯得他扣子崩开。  
手指灵活地解开扣子，三下五除二地将衣服脱下。金韩彬有些许急切地亲吻着他的侧脸，往下，脖子，锁骨，明明脸颊肉了些，锁骨依旧那么明显。在锁骨上留下一声清晰地吮吸，金振焕的锁骨上就如刻上了一个名字。  
他们熟悉彼此的身体，无须多言，正唇舌交战，各自的手也不闲着，开始解对方的下衣。皮带扣掉落在地上的声音清脆悦人，金韩彬两三下蹬掉已经滑在脚踝上的裤子，抱起金振焕往卫浴里走，期间两人的嘴唇也没分开过，犹如在分享一瓶美酒。  
许是刚有人洗完澡不久，卫浴里温度不算凉，甚至还挺暖和。拜最近勤于健身所赐，金韩彬的手臂强壮了不少，一手抱紧金振焕，另一只手迅速地打开了淋浴。  
温热的水喷洒在两人身上，顺着头发，向下滑，两人的呼吸又急促了些。金韩彬将金振焕放下，双臂环绕着将他逼到了墙壁。“怎么又去喝酒了？”一边问着，嘴上亲吻他胸口的动作也没有停下。  
“呜…”胸前的头发蹭得痒痒的，金振焕下意识地躲避，不料被金韩彬一下逮着胸口的红樱重重地吮吸了一下。“嗯！！”“快说。”嘴下不留情，两种意义上都是。  
“就…啊…想喝…”不像样的解释和呻吟一并溢出，金振焕的脸上不知道是水还是泪。“你这样子要是被人看到了怎么办？”想着最常一起喝酒的具俊会可能早就看过他那黏糊糊的样子，金韩彬不由得怒火中烧，嘴下不由稍重地咬了一下。  
“呜啊！…”乳尖突然被拉扯的感觉让金振焕不自觉一颤，“不…不会的…”“嗯？”金振焕两手捧起金韩彬埋在自己胸前的脑袋，“只会给韩彬看。”  
醉是醉，但怎么拿捏自己倒一点没忘。心下一动，金韩彬抓起金振焕的右手在手心落下一吻，真是把自己吃得死死的。“振焕哥，腿张开点。”  
将自己的身体挤进金振焕的双腿间，金韩彬再次将金振焕抱了起来，“腿夹紧点。”鼻息打在金振焕的耳侧，仿若siren的低语。听话地夹紧金韩彬的腰身，手紧搂着他的脖子。已经勃起的分身夹在两人的腹间，一下一下地刺激着金振焕的神经。  
手指向后穴探去，花芯已经熟悉地包裹着他的手指。别人怎么样不知道，但金韩彬觉得，天生尤物，就是形容他的宝贝的。  
不消片刻柔软的小洞已经纳入了三根手指，轻轻搅动，穴肉收缩着，似乎在邀请他期待已久的热量。金振焕的后背靠在了墙壁上，一手握住了另一侧墙壁上的把手。当时装这个把手的时候宋尹亨问了金韩彬很久，为什么要在如此尴尬的位置上装一个把手，金韩彬一直闭口不答。总不能告诉你是方便浴室play吧。  
就着稍微倾斜的姿势，金韩彬进入了金振焕的身体，熟悉紧致的触感瞬间将他包围。他们作为相处最久的两个人，不仅有默契，连身体也十分契合。不用太多的时间，金韩彬已经能从金振焕眼睛里读出他想要什么，把他操/晕过去。  
腰身挺动了起来，金韩彬直直地摩擦着他的前列腺，分身微弯的弧度让龟头更好地接触到金振焕的敏感点，惹得他不由开始娇喘着。虽然他的声音很好听，但金韩彬还是忍不住跟他说浴室就在郑粲右的房间隔壁，可别把他吵醒了。当然私心下也是不想如此美妙的声音被听了去。  
金振焕一手抓住把手保持平衡，一手还要捂着自己的嘴以免自己叫得太大声，身下还要承受着金韩彬狂风骤雨般的攻击，被金韩彬宠坏的小奶猫一下又开始委屈了。“嗯…哈啊…韩彬…呜…我累…”不成调的语句又委屈又诱人，让金韩彬心疼得紧。  
身下的动作稍缓和一些，金韩彬扶着金振焕的腰让他靠回到自己身上，“那就搂紧点。”说罢便又上下抽插了起来，“呜啊！！”突然的动作让金振焕反应不及，一时又大喊出声，又想到隔壁房的郑粲右，羞得一下咬在了金韩彬的肩膀上。  
金韩彬吃痛地嘶了一下，以身下更猛烈的攻击做着回应。金振焕身前已经不断渗出透明的前列腺液，前后攻击下他觉得自己快要去了。“韩彬，呜，我想去了，嗯…”“好…”金韩彬呼吸声也粗重了些，又一次狠狠地撞击在敏感点上，“哈啊！！”奶白的浊/液喷溅在两人的胸前。  
被狠狠绞了一下，金韩彬觉得自己也快到达临界了。最后用力抽插了几下，他将分身抽出了大半，在金振焕的股间射了出来。他不是不想内/射，但想到可能会让他的小哥哥第二天不舒服，他还是自己忍忍。  
然而金振焕却似乎有什么想说的样子，两人余韵未过，金振焕最终还是趴到金韩彬的耳边说：“下次…射在里面也没关系…”说罢一下埋到了金韩彬的颈间，只留下红得要滴血的耳朵。说不兴奋是假的，金韩彬恨不得马上就来实现他的下一次，但他知道他累了，还是自己克制一下吧。  
最后终于正正经经地洗了个澡，金振焕累得手臂都不想抬了，好不容易穿好衣服吹干头发，金韩彬在金振焕脸颊上偷了一个香，真想把哥操得给我生个孩子，只是他自己没反应过来，他不小心吧心里话说出口了。金振焕愣是打起精神又羞又恼地拍了他一顿，“胡说！！”  
不行，得想办法把这妖精娶回家，吃饱餮足的金韩彬抱着怀里已经睡得香甜的金振焕想到。  
金韩彬不喜欢喝酒。  
唯有金振焕这杯甜酒，他欲罢不能。

END


End file.
